<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Among the Stars (with you) by Seanathan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245135">Among the Stars (with you)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanathan/pseuds/Seanathan'>Seanathan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Space, Astronauts, Dimension Travel, Gen, Interplanetary Travel, M/M, Mutual Pining, Paradise Found, Slow Burn, Space Pirates, Spaceships, Strangers to Lovers, gay space people, no beta we die like habbo hotel, oblivious idiots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28245135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seanathan/pseuds/Seanathan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When George's spaceship is destroyed in a series of unfortunate events, he is saved by a mysterious man called Dream who never takes his helmet off.</p><p>George becomes part of the crew, with Sapnap, BadBoyHalo, Karl, and more. New friendships and potential romantic relationships ensue.</p><p>But when rogue invaders from another dimension come and threaten to destroy the entire solar system, domestic issues become a minor worry when all you've ever known is at risk.</p><p>--erratic updates--</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Darryl Noveschosch, Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, eventual skephalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The deep dark void of space. Stars shimmering like a kaleidoscope dotted around. Usually, if you were floating here all alone, it was not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>And here George was, drifting endlessly through the empty expanse with a limited oxygen supply, surrounded by the rubble of his destroyed starship.</p><p> </p><p>In retrospect, it probably was not the brightest idea to rely on a cheap and outdated autopilot system to safely navigate his vehicle through a chaotic asteroid field. There weren’t any other options though. Technically, all pilots were supposed to undergo rigorous training, but George was just a stowaway who, following a series of unfortunate events, ended up being the only crewmember of a decades-old ship that belonged to a Russian drug cartel. For a while, he had more illegal contraband, vodka, and Soviet-era rock music than any functioning human needed. </p><p> </p><p>But that was all reduced to shreds as soon as he heard an alarm sound in warning of upcoming impact, and he was ejected into space. Green warnings flashed across the dashboard of his helmet. Although he saw the color as more of a dull yellow, the hue was still ingrained in his mind to mean that all things were going smoothly. This was far from the case now.</p><p> </p><p>As his breath fogged up against the glass of his helmet, the weight of the situation hadn’t quite reached him yet. Although he should have been panicking, George remembered a song that fit his situation sickeningly well. A long-forgotten melody, one that many knew the tune of but for most the lyrics always were difficult to grasp. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> This is Major Tom to Ground Control </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I'm stepping through the door </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And I'm floating in a most peculiar way </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And the stars look very different today </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, George saw a ship on the horizon approach. He couldn’t help but feel excitement and relief rush through his body, like ocean waves washing over a sandy shore. The ship must have noticed him, as it was gliding through the void of space toward him.</p><p> </p><p>Then a hatch opened, and someone in a pale green space suit clambered out of the airlock, making a jump into the void of space. A safety tether that latched them back onto the starship caught George's mysterious savior before they floated off. He could see a poorly-drawn smiling face etched into the near-opaque glass of their green helmet. The astronaut then began to drift toward him and held out their arm as if to tell the British man to grab on. George was just close enough that their gloved fingers latched. The anonymous crewmate signaled to the ship to pull in the rope that attached them, and the two were both pulled back to the airlock.</p><p> </p><p>A whole spectrum of emotions coursed through George, meanwhile. As he approached the entrance hatch, he was shocked and relieved all at once. What was this ship going to be like? Was he being abducted by some gang or cult?</p><p> </p><p>His green-suited savior led him into the airlock as he repressed his questions and concerns. Now, since they were indoors, they could finally talk.</p><p> </p><p>George was a little surprised when the first thing he heard when he took his helmet off was a friendly, "So what the hell happened to you?"</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>song: Space Oddity by David Bowie <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_M3uw29U1U">youtube</a></p><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Seanath86034660">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Seanath86034660/status/1341418303554764802/photo/1">fanart for this story</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmNdZ--o7JM">cool backround music for the best vibes</a>
</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'Cause you light up the path</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>George meets the crew, and comes across a revelation.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“So what the hell happened to you?”</em>
</p><p>“Uhh, well, I crashed,” George said bluntly.</p><p>“No shit, Sherlock,” his incognito hero stated jokingly. “Did you even pass basic piloting skills?”</p><p>“Hey!” the Brit exclaimed, then embarrassedly looked away, because, in fact, he hadn’t.</p><p>The other chuckled. “You can call me Dream.”</p><p>George shot him a puzzled expression. “Uh, ok, I’m George.”</p><p>“Eww, a normal name. How British,” the other jokingly complained.</p><p>“British?”</p><p>“What, are you gonna tell me you’re French? With that accent?” Dream interrogated.</p><p>George awkwardly laughed, then took notice of something.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to take your helmet off?” George asked confusedly.</p><p>“Uhh, I don’t really like to,” Dream murmured shyly, breaking his confident composure. “‘specially around new people.”</p><p>A few minutes of awkward silence lingered far too long, until the door opened up into the main part of the ship, exuding thick fog as airlock doors commonly do in Hollywood movies.</p><p>“Welcome to The Dreamliner 14,” Dream stated theatrically in a dramatic moment that was ruined by George’s giggles. “What? It’s a great name!” he exclaimed, feigning hurt. “I’m sorry - I can’t-” George tried to unsuccessfully squeeze out between fits of laughter.</p><p>As the fog cleared, he saw the rest of the crew.</p><p>“Hey, everyone, this is George!” Dream exclaimed.</p><p>“Hi!” A man with neat brown hair and green eyes said, offering a smile. “Darryl, pleased to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>“Who the fuck are you?” A person next to him with dark hair tied with a white bandana exclaimed.</p><p>“AgHh! Language!” Darryl cried. “That’s Ni-”</p><p>“You can call me Sapnap,” the bandana man interjected.</p><p>On his side, a man with chestnut hair sporting a pink and green sweatshirt grinned and said, “Hello! I’m Karl.”</p><p>“Oh, and that’s Callahan,” Sapnap interjected, gesturing to a shorter man off to the side with messy brown hair. “He doesn’t talk.” Callahan sheepishly waved.</p><p>“I’m assuming you already know Dream’s name,” Darryl added, as George nodded in return.</p><p>“So how the honk did you end up floating in space?” Karl asked.</p><p>“Bad autopilot,” George mumbled.</p><p>“I mean, the ship did look like an older model. I’d guess a Kosmos360 based on the wings, but it could also be a pre-2098 SoyuzTech model,” Darryl stated, recalling his unnecessary knowledge of Eurasian spacecraft.</p><p>George astoundedly began, “H-How the-”</p><p>“Don’t ask,” Dream, Karl, Sapnap both said at the same time.</p><p>“Well, uh, anyway, welcome to the crew I guess,” Sapnap said. “We don’t have anything set up, since we didn’t expect to, y’know, rescue some guy in space today-”</p><p>Darryl cheerily interrupted, “But we’re glad to have you here, uh wait, what was your name?”</p><p>“George,” he responded.</p><p>“Such a stereotypical British name,” Karl giggled.</p><p>“I know, that’s what I said,” Dream replied.</p><p>“Oh! I’m George and I’m Bri’ish!” Sapnap mocked, poorly imitating a high-pitched London accent.</p><p>“I’m Snapmanap and I’m so special because I’m Uh-May-Ric-In,” George retorted back, his American accent worse than a British actor’s. He added a drawn-out “Yeeeehawwww!” at the end for maximum effect.</p><p>Dream and Karl were doubled over in laughter, while Sapnap was silently muttering the fumbled pronunciation of his name in utter disbelief.</p><p>“Guys! It’s literally George’s first day! Can’t you get along,” Darryl complained, giving the three an annoyed glare.</p><p>“Fine, but Georgie’s sleeping on the floor,” Dream said, his grin evident even through his near-opaque helmet</p><p>George glared back at him, but couldn’t help but notice the way his heart fluttered at the nickname.</p><p>“Here, George,” Darryl said helpfully. “I’ll try to find you a spare room. I’m sure we have some room in the back that no one is using.”</p><p>--------------------</p><p>Turns out, they didn’t. But he did have a good idea of the layout of the ship.</p><p>Darryl had told him the ship was a Starliner 270 model, whatever that meant.</p><p>At the front, there was a general meeting area with tables and chairs, with a cafeteria and food storage room to the left. To the right, there was a greenhouse area for oxygen and fresh food and a relaxation area kitted out with every video game console on the market. The back was where everyone’s sleeping quarters were, as well as a lot of storage. And to the center, there was the cockpit and communications.</p><p>“Aww, it looks like you’re going to have to bunk with me or Dream,” Darryl stated. “‘Cuz, well, Sap and Karl share, and god knows what those muffins are doing in there.”</p><p>George snapped out of his thoughts. “What?”</p><p>“Yeah, did you figure out that they’re dating?” the other questioned.</p><p>“Really? Oh, I, uh, didn’t notice,” George replied.</p><p>“Actually? I mean, they’re not so subtle about it,” Darryl continued, and George remembered how Karl stole sneaky glances at the Texan while he thought he wasn’t looking or how Sapnap put his arm around the other when they were in the same room. He didn’t think anything of it, assuming it was likely all in a platonic nature.</p><p>Darryl interrupted his flashback. “Anyway, about your sleeping situation. My room’s pretty small, so you’ll probably end up with Dream, that is if you both are ok with it. Or, you could just sleep on the floor somewhere I guess. I mean, I’ve heard the carpet in the gaming room is pretty soft, not that I’ve slept there or anything-”</p><p>“Yeah, I’d probably be fine sleeping with Dream,” George said, then went red at his poor word choice. Darryl didn’t seem to notice, however, and replied, “Ok, great. I’ll check in with him about it.”</p><p>George nodded, but then the weight of the situation hit him like an anvil. He quickly blurted, “Where’s the toilet.”</p><p>“Down the hall and to the left (communist bathroom ☭),” Darryl chipped with a slightly puzzled expression across his face.</p><p>Closing the door, George realized that he had agreed to share a room with Dream. He looked in the mirror, finding an intense blush upon his face. Was he really catching feelings for someone whose face he hadn’t even seen, let alone just met?</p><p>Putting his face in his hands, he quietly mumbled, “I’m such a mess.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tear me apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>arguments over sleeping arrangements and the soupiness of cereal, oblivious idiots and awkward blushing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>here's a 2k word chapter for you all</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George walked into the kitchen and looked at an overhead digital clock. 16:00, Galactic Standard Time, it read. </p><p>He hadn’t eaten anything all day, that owing to, well, almost suffocating in the vacuum of space. The Brit noticed a half-empty box of toaster pastries lying on the counter. Surely the crew wouldn’t mind if he took one of the aluminum-wrapped tarts.</p><p>As he reached into the container, he felt strong hands wrap around his shoulders and shake his body vigorously. He jumped at least three feet in the air and whipped around to find Dream, green space helmet and all, hunched over and wheezing in laughter.</p><p>“What the fuck?” George complained. “I thought someone was trying to kidnap me or something!”</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Dream struggled to exhale between wheezes. “Your face was priceless though.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” George huffed angrily, reattempting to retrieve a toaster pastry, and he could have sworn he heard a faint call of “language” from the other room. Darryl seemed to hold to an unwavering goal of keeping the crew’s vocabulary family-friendly, George noticed.</p><p>“Not even a few hours in and you’re already trying to steal our food,” the hidden man next to him giggled.</p><p>George’s face suddenly flushed red with embarrassment. </p><p>“Relax, it’s fine. But you should at least have something better than off-brand PopTarts,” Dream reassured him. “Plus, don’t spoil your appetite too much, Darryl always makes fancy dinners for special occasions.”</p><p>“Special occasions, huh?” George asked with a smirk.</p><p>“Well, yeah, of course. You’re here, Georgie,” Dream replied quietly, his voice soft.</p><p>George could feel his brain short circuit for a second and silently cursed his emotions.</p><p>“Anyway,” Dream said, popping a toaster pastry in his mouth. “Did Darryl find you somewhere to sleep?”</p><p>“Oh, he didn’t tell you?” George asked, suddenly feeling the blood rush to his face again. </p><p>“Tell me what?” Dream questioned confusedly.</p><p>“He said we were going to have to share a room,” George mumbled embarrassedly, his voice near a whisper, but Dream still heard.</p><p>“W-What?!” Dream sputtered, nearly choking on a toaster pastry. “Oh my god, I h-have to go talk to him!”</p><p>George had never seen Dream like this before. Embarrassed?</p><p>The green helmeted American ran off into Darryl’s room. </p><p>------<br/>“I still don’t get why he has to share a room with me,” Dream snapped at Darryl. </p><p>“We’ve been over this already, Clay. Sap and Karl already share, Callahan spends most of his time in the storage closet video calling with Alyssa, and there’s only one bed in my room,” Darryl replied from where he was scrolling through his phone on his bed, obviously uninterested in prolonging the debate.</p><p>“Why can’t he share with you? Who cares if there’s one bed?” Dream retorted, enraged at the use of his real name. </p><p>Darryl turned red and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, “don’t wanna cheat.”</p><p>“Cheat on who?” Dream yelled. “Skeppy? He’s been gone for a year, Darryl. Get over it.”</p><p>The other buried his head in his sweatshirt and said, “Geppy’s coming back. I know it.”</p><p>Dream lashed back without even thinking, “He’s probably forgotten about you by now. You didn’t even confess-”</p><p>“Get out. Now.” Darryl hissed, throwing his phone to the floor, tears running down his pale face. “Get the fuck away from me.”</p><p>As soon as he saw Darryl crying, Dream knew he had fucked up. He had never heard the usually cheerful man like this, and for Darryl to swear? That was even worse.  “Wait-” he tried to say, but he only received a glare back. Swallowing up the remnants of his pride, he walked out of the room.</p><p>He decided that he could handle sharing a room with George. It was just temporary; they could probably clean out a storage room in the back. They had too much useless shit back there, anyway.</p><p>Why was he putting up such a fight against sharing with George? Well, it had never been that he didn’t want to share a room with the lovable Brit- in fact, it was the opposite. He wanted to share a room with George a little too much. He didn’t want to fall in love with a stranger, but as soon as the shorter man took his helmet off in the airlock, Dream could feel something in his heart that he hadn’t felt for many other people. </p><p>But if he had to suppress his emerging feelings to become friends with George, then he would. He would do it day after day, over and over again.</p><p>“How’d it go with Dar-” George started to ask, but when he saw Dream’s hurt expression, his lips sealed shut. The Brit had heard some muffled yelling from the other room, but he didn’t realize it was nearly this bad.</p><p>A pregnant silence filled the interior of the starship.</p><p>“I’d be up, for, uh, sharing a room, if you are,” Dream muttered, breaking the silence.</p><p>“Me too,” George replied, suddenly interested in his shoes.</p><p>Dream began to walk to his room, implying for George to follow. Muffled sobs could be heard from behind Darryl’s closed door. George gave him a look as if to say, “what the fuck did you do to our wholesome muffin” and Dream looked away nervously in response.</p><p>At the push of a button, a reflective metal door marked with a violet icon of a moon slid open. George had noticed many of the rooms were marked with a glowing symbol indicating their intended usage. The greenhouse was marked with a probably green or yellow (he hated being colorblind) leaf and the sanitation room was designated with a blue water droplet, for example.</p><p>As the door opened, he saw a sleek bunk bed with a stacking dresser. The floor was littered with discarded sweatshirts. A faint light green glow filled the room as an effect of bright led lights circling the edge where the grayish walls reached up to the ceiling. He wished he could see the gentle color in its entirety, but that didn’t stop him from admiring the relaxing atmosphere of the cramped living quarter.</p><p>“Sorry about the mess,” Dream muttered sheepishly. This was one of the moments in which George wished the other didn’t wear a helmet. His face was probably all flustered and cute, the Brit thought guiltily, allowing himself to entertain the thought of a blushing dream for just a second.</p><p>“It’s ok,” George replied.</p><p>“People don’t usually come in here,” Dream stated then let out a chuckle. “Let alone sleep in here.”</p><p>“I call top bunk,” George called, only half-joking.</p><p>“No, that’s where I sleep,” the green-helmeted man laughed.</p><p>“Not anymore,” the Brit protested, attempting to climb the steel ladder to the uppermost bunk. </p><p>Dream sighed and pried George off of the ladder, carrying him down. “What was that?” he complained. “That’s where I sleep,” Dream stated bluntly, suppressing a wheeze of laughter.</p><p>Then George noticed he was still wrapped in the taller man’s arms and looked up at Dream expectantly. “Oh,” the mysterious man said, releasing his grip on the other.</p><p>Before either could reflect on what just occurred, Darryl barged in. </p><p>“Dinner,” he stated plainly, then walked out. His eyes looked red and puffy and his usually well-kept sandy brown hair was disheveled. </p><p>Dream caught up to him. “Wait, Dar, about what happened earlier-”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it. It was wrong of me to lash out at you like that,” Darryl stated, looking down.</p><p>“No, it was my fault. I’m sorry for, well, being an asshole,” Dream apologized, then winced under his helmet, expecting to be told off for language. But his fears never became reality.</p><p>“No hard feelings?” Darryl asked, grinning. </p><p>“No hard feelings.” the taller reassured him. Dream was glad to see his friend back to his jovial self. </p><p>As the three approached the table, they heard Sapnap exclaim “Dream! Where were you all day, man?”</p><p>“Probably with George,” Karl giggled. </p><p>“Yeah, what were you two even doing in there?” Sapnap asked, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Even Callahan let out a laugh at that comment.</p><p>George felt his face get hot and desperately hoped no one would notice. “George is blushing!” Karl exclaimed. Today was not his day</p><p>“Guys! Leave him alone for god’s sake!” Dream yelled, but you could tell he was just as flustered. Even the small bit of exposed skin his helmet didn’t quite cover by his collarbone was as red as a socialist revolution. Dream’s outburst put a halt to the duo’s teasing, but not before Sapnap could mouth the word “simp” at Dream, earning the brown-haired man what George supposed was a glare. It was hard to tell with the nearly opaque helmet covering his entire head, though.</p><p>Darryl returned into the room with a platter of lasagna. The crew dug in with delight, and the symphony of occasional hums or head nods of approval around the table reassured Darryl that his cooking was top tier. </p><p>It was a late dinner, and the squad wasn’t finished until after 19:00. In space, time felt more relative than ever before. A look out the window didn’t reveal a sun or moon, only the vacuum of space littered with faraway stars and planets. Schedules and times were merely decided by arbitrary blinking numbers. Although, as most of the crew had spent a large part of their lives adrift amongst the stars, this didn’t even cross their minds. Earth was far away, just a speck among the many others surrounding their ship.</p><p>“Alright, guys, we should probably head to bed,” Darryl stated plainly in the middle of a debate about whether cereal was a soup. The crew didn’t know how they’d come to the cliche and confusing topic, but there was no agreed-upon consensus among them.</p><p>“Whyyyy,” Sapnap complained, stretching his arms with a yawn and nearly pushing Karl off of his lap.</p><p>“We need to resupply at Titan tomorrow, and we have to be in orbit by, like, 4:00,” Darryl said. Karl, Sapnap, and Callahan reluctantly made their way to their bedrooms sleepily, followed soon after by George, Dream, and Darryl himself. “Oh, and by the way,” Darryl called before he went inside his room, “Cereal is a wheat-based gazpacho.”</p><p>George looked at Dream confusedly, to which the Brit only got a shrug in return, before opening the door to the bedroom that he and the helmeted American would have to share.</p><p>“Well, we should probably go to sleep, I guess,” George stated, holding back a yawn. He was tired, what, with how crazy his day had been.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m not going to be able to sleep in this helmet,” Dream chuckled solemnly, turning off the led lights above to their lowest setting and making the room nearly pitch black, save for a dim, eerie glow of green. </p><p>“Doesn’t it get hot in there during the day?” George asked, climbing into bed.</p><p>“Hell yeah. But it’s even worse at night,” Dream replied. He pulled his green helmet over his head cautiously, facing the wall away from George, laying it on the side table. In the dim light, George caught a glimpse of messy dirty blonde hair that could probably use a trim. He couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, as if what he was viewing was forbidden. Yet at the same time he felt soft and warm inside. Yep, he was for sure too far gone into the slippery slope that was love. George decided it was definitely worth it.</p><p>Dream turned around and began to climb up the ladder, giving George slightly more of a close-up. The Brit could barely make out his facial features in the dark, but he liked what he was able to see. A strong jawline, the outline of a slightly crooked nose. He only wished the area around was brighter, so he could have a better view. Dream caught eye contact with George, and then looked away quickly, finishing his ascent to the top bunk soon after. </p><p>The whole situation likely took place over less than a minute, but it felt like hours. For George, felt like it was wrong, forbidden even, yet it felt so right. His contemplation was interrupted by a soft, “Good night Georgie,” from the bunk above. The nickname made his face heat up and his heart flutter, yet he still managed to choke out, “Good night Dream.”</p><p>George fell asleep that night to the sound of Dream’s gentle breaths above him and the ever-constant whirring of the ship’s engines.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p><p>next chapter may have a cameo from some different mcyts, and twitter gets to decide which ones</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Such a Heavenly View</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew goes to Titan and George spends time with Karl and Sapnap. They get some street food with a pinch of Karlnap fluff and a dash of jealous Dream.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was awoken by someone screaming his name loudly in his ear. He covered his ears with his pillow and groaned in annoyance. </p><p>“C’mon Georgie, we have to go,” Dream stated, dragging out the vowels for comedic effect.</p><p>George looked up and saw Dream leaning over him and his face turned into a frown. “What?” Dream asked, giggling. </p><p>“‘re helmet’s back on,” George mumbled, stretching his arms tiredly. </p><p>“Well, yeah, of course it is. You weren’t even supposed to see me without it,” Dream replied, a little flustered by what the shorter just said.</p><p>George clambered out of bed and the two made their way into the main section of the ship. They found Karl in the kitchen, pouring a copious amount of maple syrup over a tray of freeze-dried waffles. “Hey guys!” Karl chipped energetically as if it wasn’t four in the morning. “Hi, Karl. Where’s Sap?” Dream asked with a yawn, walking over to the pantry to grab something to eat. “Oh, he’s in the cockpit with Darryl and Callahan. They’re doing the weird orbit thing,” Karl stated between mouthfuls of waffle. </p><p>“Can’t you use autopilot for that?” George asked.</p><p>“There are three things you shouldn’t use autopilot for, Georgie,” Dream said dramatically, wrapping an arm around the tired Brit. “Takeoffs, landings, and anything related to entering and leaving orbit.”</p><p>“What about asteroid fields?” George asked, grinning, After all, trusting autopilot to navigate him through a particularly clustered section of the Kuiper belt almost led to his demise.</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a concern, as long as you’re not using Russian autopilot from 30 years ago. But you have to be stupid to make a mistake like that,” Dream replied. George feigned offense and went to grab a bowl of cereal. </p><p>“You guys are so cute together,” Karl exclaimed, grinning.</p><p>George felt heat rush to his face and Dream choked out a flustered “What?”</p><p>Karl giggled at their reactions and went back to devouring his breakfast. </p><p>Darryl walked into the room, followed by a sleepy Sapnap and Callahan. “We’re in orbit around Saturn. Our escape window opens up in around 20 minutes, and then we can head over to land on Titan,” Darryl said, walking over to the counter with the intent of preparing a cup of coffee.</p><p>“Why did I have to wake up so early if you guys are doing all the work?” George complained.</p><p>“In case something bad happens. Either way, you have an hour before we unload onto Titan,” Darryl replied, earning a nod in response from George.</p><p>The crew finished their breakfast and a timer went off from another room. “There’s our escape window,” Sapnap said. </p><p>“Alright, guys, you miiight feel a bit of shaking or turbulence!” Darryl exclaimed before rushing off into the cockpit with Sapna and Callahan.</p><p>“Yeah, George, you might wanna grab onto something,” Dream suggested, grabbing the counter.</p><p>“Isn’t like everything supposed to fly about?” George asked quizzically.</p><p>“No, Georgie, everything isn’t going to ‘fly about’, at least, not on any ships made in this decade,” Dream responded, mimicking George’s British lilt. </p><p>“At most something will fall off a shelf,” Karl stated, holding back a laugh at Dream’s poor impression.</p><p>George rolled his eyes and took hold of the same counter as Dream.</p><p>-----</p><p>George put on his spacesuit. Surprisingly, it managed to stay intact during the crashing of his ship.</p><p>The rest of the crew put on their own spacesuits. George noticed that every member of the crew had their own unique space suits. Bad wore a black and red suit, sapnap wore a dull orange suit, Callahan wore a blue and brown one, Karl wore a pink and green one, and Dream wore a pale green one. His own suit was light blue.</p><p>The hatch opened onto the surface of Titan. They had landed just moments before.</p><p>George had never been on Titan, spending most of his time drifting aimlessly on the outer reaches of the Solar System. In fact, he hadn’t been on Earth since he was a kid.</p><p>But nothing could prepare him for the view on Titan. The surface was a dull reddish-brown, much how he’d heard his parents describe Mars before the terraforming process began. But the sky was something else. In school, he remembered something about how Titan was among the few moons in the Solar System with an atmosphere, one of those useless facts you regurgitate once or twice for an exam but never use again. </p><p>Above him, clouds of nitrogen in hues of pale orange and purple were swirled around like a watercolor painting. Or perhaps it was more crimson and dark blue. George couldn’t be sure with his colorblindness, but no matter what the colors were called, he still loved them. Saturn could be seen hovering in the sky, and it looked spectacular. Its pale rings looked surreal around the celestial body. George couldn’t help but let out a gasp at the beauty of his surroundings. The Brit heard Dream chuckle through the communication system Darryl had connected his helmet to.</p><p>“Liking Titan so far, huh, George?” Sapnap asked, although he barely heard it over all the other chatter in the station. It was like a zoom call, but worse, because you couldn’t mute or see when other people were talking.</p><p>“Yeah,” George replied breathlessly, then drew his attention to his manmade surroundings. In the distance, he could see a glowing dome with tall buildings poking out of it. The surface of Titan was inhospitable, so most actual living happened in closed-off areas. </p><p>Titan itself was notorious for its lack of laws and thriving crime hub status. You could get any kind of drug possible on Titan. But that also made business transactions extremely easy. Many famous multiplanetary companies had their roots in the so-called Capitalist Paradise. So, it was a favorable place to restock on everything from food to machine parts to pirated movies and videogames.</p><p>But alas, Titan was notorious for both its lack of laws and its thriving crime hub status, with an emphasis on “thriving crime hub status”. Which is why Darryl got someone to watch the ship, so the ship wasn’t looted while the crew picked up their deliveries on the surface. </p><p>Darryl offered to pick up the shipments so George could explore the surface. Sapnap proudly exclaimed that he was a verified tour guide, which no one bothered to check, and decided to lead George through a few Titanian landmarks before the crew had to head back. Karl decided to come with them, as did Dream. But Dream reluctantly stayed back after Darryl forced him to help carry all of their restock. </p><p>“Alright George,” Sapnap proclaimed as they entered the glass dome, “Welcome to Titan.”</p><p>“This is called the New Vegas dome city,” Karl said.</p><p>“Yeah, I saw the big flashing sign on our way here,” George replied, rolling his eyes.</p><p>Sapnap walked dramatically into the central plaza of the dome city. “On your right you’ll see a casino. On your left you’ll see another casino. On your right again you’ll see the museum of- oh wait, it’s just another casino.”</p><p>The group earned a few amused and confused stares from pedestrians.</p><p>“That’s not really helpful,” George complained tiredly.</p><p>“C’mon Georgie, I didn’t promise a helpful tour, I promised a fun one,“ Sapnap said, giggling.</p><p>“Anyway, while we’re here we should try some Titanian food,” Karl suggested.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, that stuff is the best!” Sapnap exclaimed. From what George saw, he wasn’t quite convinced it was, judging by the stringy, strange-looking meat that street vendors offered along the street. “Whatever you say,” George replied.</p><p>The dome was broken into four sectors - food, business and commerce, leisure and gambling, and residential. The three decided to head over to the food sector in hopes of grabbing lunch before they had to head back onto the ship.</p><p>They made their way to a covered dining area and reserved a spot. “We have to get something for Darryl, Dream, and Callahan while we’re here,” Karl reminded them. </p><p>Speaking of Dream, George wondered how he was doing. He seemed sad when Darryl needed him to stay back and carry all of the supplies.</p><p>They went to the vendor who approached them with a casual, “Hello and ⎎⍜⌰⋉⎍⍀! What can I get you?” </p><p>George didn't know a word of Titanian but he assumed what the dark-haired man had said was some local greeting.</p><p>“Uh, I’ll get a ⎎⎍☊☍⟟⋏ kebab,” Sapnap said, examining the options displayed on a holographic screen in front of them.</p><p>“I think I’ll go with uh, the ☊⎍⋔⌇⊑⟟⏁ casserole,” Karl shrugged. The vendor looked at George expectantly. Sapnap covered for the Brit saying, “Just get him the same as me.” George shot a thankful look at Sapnap, who offered a friendly grin in return. Sapnap ordered three more of the meat kebab for Dream, Darryl, and Callahan and paid for the dishes.</p><p>Surprisingly, although the meat looked a little strange, George really liked it. Sapnap and Karl refused to tell him where the meat came from, and that was probably for the better.</p><p>The three met back up with the crew and loaded back onto the ship. “How was Titan?” Dream asked George and Sapnap once everyone was settled. “Oh, it was pretty great. Georgie loved it,” Sapnap replied. Dream felt something flare up in his chest. It’s not like he was jealous toward Sapnap for calling the short Brit Georgie or anything, he tried to reassure himself. It didn’t work. He really had this rough, didn’t he?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p><p>i'm not exactly proud of this chapter, but, oh well, i needed to introduce some more domestic dynamic before shit goes down.</p><p>The "titanian" text is just spam, don't think anything of it.</p><p>i wonder who the vendor is</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I Think I Saw You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Some Callahan centric content and gaming until an anomaly appears. Stuff is going down...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Callahan woke up the next morning at a later than usual time.</p><p>He walked out into the main section of the ship and heard Sapnap, Karl, and George competitively playing VR games in the other room. Based on the sound effects, he could guess it was a shooting game of some kind.</p><p>“I’m gonna kill you Geoorrrggiieee,” he heard Sapnap tease, fidgeting with his hologoggles.<br/>“Not if I can help it,” George shot back, preparing to shoot. From Sapnap’s scream of anguish and a rapid string of curses, Callahan could only assume that the Brit hit his target. </p><p>“You suck,” Sapnap spat. “Now I’m going to have to kill you, George,” Karl giggled, reloading his virtual rifle. “Oh, wow, sticking up for your boyfriend,” George mocked, watching his health bar drop slightly as Karl’s bullet grazed the arm of his avatar. </p><p>Callahan held back a giggle at the dynamic of the three. He couldn’t help but be glad that George was on the crew. He added a lot of fun atmosphere to the ship and helped keep Sapnap’s ego in check.</p><p>He caught a glimpse of Darryl in admin running diagnostic checks of the ship, making sure everything was running smoothly. </p><p>Then he saw Dream on one of the foam chairs scattered around the greenhouse. “Hey Callahan!” he called, grinning. Callahan walked over to where the helmet-hidden man was sitting, typing something. “How’s it going?” he asked. Callahan wavered his hand as if to signify it was going more or less ok. </p><p>The two began to get involved in an intense conversation, and Dream did most of the talking while Callahan reacted with hand motions, laughter, and glares. That was how most of their conversations went usually.</p><p>And Callahan wouldn’t want it any different.</p><p>-------</p><p>“You nimrod!” Sapnap exclaimed after losing another round in a row against George, pulling off his virtual reality goggles.</p><p>“You’re literally breaking the rules and teaming with Karl, I can’t believe you’re doing so bad,” George giggled, setting his goggles on the table.</p><p>“Well, you would be teaming with Dream if he was here,” Karl shot back pointedly. </p><p>George stammered as he tried to defend himself, but he couldn’t deny that that was probably true. “That’s different, you guys are dating,” he replied, regaining his composure.</p><p>“You and Dream might as well be dating,” Sapnap replied. “He never usually opens up to new people like he has been with you.”</p><p>“Plus, he, like, never lets anyone into his room,” Karl added, raising an eyebrow in amusement.</p><p>George just shook his head, at a loss for words and a blushing mess. “No,” he insisted. “That’s not gonna happen.” His heart panged a bit when he said that, but he needed to accept it. His crush on Dream would probably stay in the weird fantasy realm where it began.</p><p>“Whatever you say George, but I think you have a chance with him,” Sapnap responded.</p><p>“And we can tell you’re obviously pining for him,” Karl included, smirking.</p><p>“I can’t believe you two,” George mumbled in embarrassment, but he didn’t deny it.</p><p>------</p><p>“Uh, guys, you might want to take a look at this,” Darryl called in from the cockpit. The uneasy tone in his voice said it all.</p><p>Sapnap, Karl, Dream, George, and Callahan sprang out of their seats across the ship and went to see what was the matter. </p><p>“There’s a really weird disruption right here,” Darryl stated, gesturing to a holographic map of the surrounding space projected in an eerie green glow.</p><p>“The Solar Pathfinding League has that down as an asteroid, but,” he continued, his voice dropping to a whisper, “but that can’t be an asteroid.”</p><p>“Well then what is it?” Dream asked, his voice laced with fear.</p><p>“We should be able to see it here,” Darryl stated, directing to a screen that appeared to be covered in a blurry haze. “The ship is still trying to process the image.”</p><p>The crew awkwardly waited for the picture to clear. Blurred blobs turned to poor quality pixels as the resolution became more detailed. But no one there could have expected what they saw next.</p><p>“Holy shit,” Sapnap muttered, his jaw slacked open in surprise.</p><p>A pale purple rift shone brightly like a gleaming kaleidoscope of reflective crystals. It was a wound in space itself.</p><p>“That’s not a fucking asteroid,” George laughed nervously.</p><p>“‘s something else,” Karl murmured breathily.</p><p>“It’s a breach in space,” Darryl choked out.</p><p>Even Callahan let out a surprised gasp.</p><p>Alerts popped up on the dashboard of the holographic screen. It seemed the government was also discovering the rift too.</p><p>Darryl clicked on a video article and was greeted by a live broadcasted speech of the High Solar Council. Well, as live as possible with the delay of being around a billion or so miles away from where it was broadcasted on Earth.</p><p>“...remember, this breach is not a concern. Many of you are likely worried, but there is nothing to be worried about. It is most likely a dust cloud, and there is a good chance that eyewitnesses could be lying-”</p><p>Dream closed the screen. “Government bullshit,” he muttered, and Darryl didn’t even bother language-ing him.</p><p>“So now what do we do?” Karl asked.</p><p>“For once, Karl, I don’t know,” Darryl stated, shaking his head in disbelief, “I don’t know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading. </p><p>Stuff's starting to go down, eh?</p><p>I'm starting a skephalo book soon so this au may not have weekly updates anymore, but i'm still going to try my hardest.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. You Get Lighter The More It Gets Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A ship comes through the rift and it isn't very friendly. oh, also dnf ensues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A chilling silence seemed to fill every room and corridor of the Dreamliner 14.</p><p>Darryl had called the entire crew to the observatory, to see if anything happened with the glowing purple rift.  Darryl was convinced it was a portal of some kind, but so far nothing had seemed to enter or exit the anomaly.</p><p>Until, at approximately 20:08 Standard Galactic Time, a ship seemed to break through the rift. Even with the most modern enhancements possible, it wasn’t easy to get a perfectly clear view of the mysterious vessel.</p><p>“Can you identify it, Dar?” Sapnap asked.</p><p>“That’s not like any ship I’ve ever seen,” Darryl responded, shaking his head.</p><p>Karl began, “I remember from the recreational piloting handbook that we’re supposed to see if they’re passive or hostile.”</p><p>The crew seemed to nod in recollection. “Handbook?” George asked. “Yes, George, a<br/>handbook, what you’re supposed to read before travelling in space” Dream said sarcastically.</p><p>“Alright, do you think we should try to contact them once we get in their radio space?” Darryl asked, pressing a few buttons and opening up a holographic diagram of the surrounding space.</p><p>Sapnap stated, “Sure, what’s the worst-”</p><p>Suddenly, the ship shuddered with a loud bang. “We’ve been hit,” Darryl yelled over the surprised screams and blaring alarms.</p><p>WARNING! THE LOWER OUTRIGGER IS IN CRITICAL CONDITION! </p><p>WARNING! THE AIR PRESSURE WITHIN THIS SHIP IS CRITICALLY HIGH!</p><p>The crew sprinted over to the cockpit, frantically pressing buttons and flicking levers. George couldn’t tell you what the hell they were doing, but it seemed to work enough. The ship stopped shaking and the alarms faded out.</p><p>A moment of silence lingered in the air as the ship blasted away. “Well, now we know if they’re hostile or not,” Sapnap sighed.</p><p>Darryl noticed an audio message in the ship’s inbox. He hesitantly clicked on the play icon.</p><p> </p><p>THE ORDER WILL ACHIEVE TRANSDIMENSIONAL UNITY BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE.</p><p> </p><p>The crew tensed up at the booming, authoritative tone of the recording.</p><p>“Interdimensional invaders, huh?” Darryl stated plainly, trying to hide his fear.</p><p>“How the fuck are you so calm about this?” Sapnap demanded, emotion filling his words.</p><p>“I expected it,” Darryl replied. “Plus, I know some people.”</p><p>“Everything we know is at stake,” Dream muttered in disbelief. </p><p>Do you think they could be aliens, Callahan wrote into the holographic screen. </p><p>Darryl shrugged, but the mere thought made him shudder.</p><p>It was getting late by now, at least, according to the clock. But most of the crew doubted they could get much sleep with the revelation that had just been brought upon them.</p><p>Darryl insisted that they at least try.  “Like I said, I know some people that might know what to do,” Darryl said. “They probably have encountered interdimensional situations like these. Scratch that, I know that they’ve encountered situations like these.”</p><p>--------</p><p>When George approached the room that he shared with Dream, he heard muffled crying coming from the other side of the door. Pressing his ear gently to the cold steel, he recognized that it was Dream. </p><p>Tentatively opening the door and peeking in, he saw Dream sitting on the bed, facing away from him. His helmet was off, laying next to him on the bed. George caught a glimpse of his messy dirty blond hair.</p><p>“Dream?” George squeaked out. </p><p>“George? What the hell are you doing here?” Dream asked nervously, almost whipping around to confront the Brit before realizing he didn’t have his helmet on.</p><p>“I sleep here, dummy,” George stated, rolling his eyes as if Dream could see him.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” Dream asked bitterly, but he could hear the soft humor laced in the taller man’s voice. “At least let me put my helmet on.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry,” George apologized quietly, turning his face away from Dream.</p><p>“You can turn around now,” Dream assured him. But his helmet wasn’t on. George’s own brown eyes met with nervous green eyes. George let out a surprised squeak, feeling a blush rise to his face, yet he couldn’t break eye contact with the American. George noticed Dream’s light blush in the green-tinted light and scrutinized every aspect of the other’s face- from the gentle dusting of freckles to his strong jawline. After what felt like hours, Dream finally broke away.</p><p>“I- uh- well, I was going to have to take off my helmet in a bit anyway to sleep,” Dream choked out, nervousness clear in his voice.</p><p>“Holy shit,” George mumbled. He felt like his stomach was doing backflips.</p><p>“Huh?” Dream asked, a little flustered at George’s reaction</p><p>“It’s just,” George said, looking at the floor. “I didn't think you would look so amazing.”</p><p>Dream felt his heart skip a beat. The room suddenly felt a lot smaller and constricting.</p><p>“I heard you crying earlier,” George blurted, trying to change the topic.</p><p>“Oh,” Dream stated plainly. “I guess I’m just kind of scared of what's going to happen next.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading</p><p>you all exited for the next chapter or what?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Sky Full Of Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The crew visits an isolated planet called lmanburg to get advice on interdimensional intruders from wilbur, but not before tommy acts like tommy.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>yes, this is a shorter chapter. yes, this is very, very delayed.</p><p>what can i say? i didn't expect some low-quality dnf space au to take control over my life. hopefully the next chapter makes up for it</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The crew woke up to a breakfast of pancakes and bacon, courtesy of Darryl and Sapnap. </p><p>Between bites of fluffy pancake drenched in syrup, a reminder sounded from the ship’s internal system. </p><p>APPROACHING DESTINATION WITHIN 10 MINUTES</p><p>“Is that where the people you think might know what to do are?” Karl asked, his mouth full of breakfast.</p><p>Darryl nodded. The crew quickly finished up their meal, preparing to unload the ship.</p><p>At approximately 8:49 Standard Galactic Time, the ship touched down on the surface of a far-off barren planet suspended in orbit around a dim orange-red star.</p><p>--------</p><p>“L’manburg,” Darryl said breathlessly, descending down onto the dusty gray surface. He hadn’t been here in ages. Six years, three months, and twenty-one days, to be exact.</p><p>A city of sorts buzzed on the horizon, a few tall buildings attached by airtight corridors with glass walls. Standing at the front was a tall tower overlooking the surrounding area. </p><p>The entire settlement was built haphazardly as if the builders had no plan in mind whatsoever. That shouldn’t have been much of a surprise, judging by how isolated this colony was and how far-flung it was from any other permanent human colony.</p><p>The entire city had an aura of dull, yellowish-white light, making it stick out from the dark and empty surface of the rest of the planet like a sore thumb.</p><p>A whiny and British voice rang through the helmet speakers of the entire crew.</p><p>“Welcome to L’manburg. State your identity and purpose of visit.” The dull, monotonous tone of the message implied that it was one that had been repeated over and over again.</p><p>“Hello, Tommy,” Darryl said, approaching the airlock door. Tommy instantly recognized the voice.</p><p>The line went dead as Tommy ran from the watchtower down to the main entrance into the small city to frantically press a code to unlock the door into the main airlock chamber. </p><p>“Badboyhalo!” Tommy exclaimed, through a speaker in the airlock wall.</p><p>“Yes, it’s me, Tommy,” Darryl groaned. “Now can you let me in?”</p><p>The crew broke into laughter at Darryl’s revealed alias. “Badboyhalo?” Sapnap let out in surprise.</p><p>“Shuddup,” Darryl grumbled, feeling his face flush red in embarrassment under his helmet as he entered the airlock door.</p><p>As the crew entered the city, they were met with a tall kid with messy blond hair.</p><p>“BBH, my friend!” Tommy screeched, his eyes glinting with mischief “Guess what?”</p><p>“What?” Darryl asked, clearly losing his patience.</p><p>“FUCK!” Tommy screamed at the top of his lungs. “Language,” Darryl snapped. He had forgotten how annoying the kid could be. Clearly, Tommy hadn’t changed much since his last visit when the blond-haired boy was just ten.</p><p>A shorter, brown-haired boy who looked around Tommy’s age made his way into the lobby. “Tommmmyyy, can you keep it down, I’m trying to- Wait, is that Badboyhalo?”</p><p>“Hi Tubbo,” Darryl grinned.</p><p>Tubbo had a dumbfounded expression across his face. “It’s been ages,” he gasped.</p><p>“Not long enough,” Tommy joked. “Wha- hey!” Darryl exclaimed. “Anyway, this is my crew.”</p><p>“You have a whole crew now?” Tommy interrogated, his mouth widening in surprise. “Where’s Skeppy?”</p><p>Darryl instantly froze up, and about a year or two of anguish and guilt flashed through his hazel eyes.</p><p>“Oh,” Tommy mumbled, deciding not to press further. Yeah, he liked to get on people’s nerves, but he wasn’t an asshole. </p><p>“Uh, anyway, what brings you back here?” Tubbo asked, breaking the silence. </p><p>“You know, interdimensional invaders and such,” Darryl stated plainly.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes lit up. “They’re back again?”</p><p>“What do you mean, again?” Sapnap countered quizzically. </p><p>“This isn’t the first time this has happened, Sap,” Darryl stated.</p><p>“Yeah, Sap,” Tommy mocked.</p><p>“Well, how was I supposed to know?” Sapnap defended, overwhelmed by the number of people telling him off.</p><p>“It was all over the headlines five years ago,” Tommy stated as if he was pointing out a well-known fact.</p><p>“Were you even alive five years ago?” Sapnap shot back.</p><p>Tommy’s eyes lit up with rage and he began to speak faster than Boris Johnson addressing MPs in Parliament. “Oh you fucking bitch you better take that back right now I'm not a child you prick if anything you're the child I’m going to fucking start stabbin shit-”</p><p>The two exchanged swear words like lightning. Darryl already regretted bringing the crew there with him.</p><p>He caught eye contact with Tubbo. “Do you want me to get Wilbur?” he shouted over the ongoing feud, helpfully. Darryl nodded in response.</p><p>“Tubbo you fucking traitor I fucking hate you you’re worse than an American,” Tommy ranted.</p><p>“Oh, so what’s wrong with Americans?” Sapnap snapped.</p><p>“Everything! They fuckin smell and shit and they spell all their words wrong and they eat all their fuckin hamburgers like ‘look at me I’m American ooooh’-”</p><p>“Well, you guys did create America,” Dream pointed out in support of Sapnap.</p><p>“Oi, you fucking green bitch I hate you I want to stab you so much-”</p><p>“Tommy, calm down,” a deeper British voice sounded from behind him. “I’m getting noise complaints all the way from fucking Andromeda.</p><p>“Oh, hey Wil,” Tommy said embarrassedly. </p><p>Wilbur shook his head and looked at the two sincerely. “I’m so sorry about him. He has no sense of control,” he apologized, ruffling Tommy’s hair playfully.</p><p>“Eh, it’s fine,” Dream stated.</p><p>“Anyway,” Wilbur stated, turning on his foot dramatically to face the entire crew. “I hear you have a little problem with extradimensional intruders.”</p><p>“Well, you’ve come to the right place.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thanks for reading</p><p>i hope someone got the boris johnson joke.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Seanath86034660">twitter</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://twitter.com/Seanath86034660/status/1341418303554764802/photo/1">fanart for this story</a>
  <br/>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bmNdZ--o7JM">cool backround music for the best vibes</a>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Song in Chapter 1: Space Oddity by David Bowie</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>